Matt Hoffman
Mat Hoffman (nacido el 9 de enero, 1972) es un conductor de BMX considerado uno de los mejores de la vert ramp, en la historia del deporte. Es apodado "El Cóndor" y dirige la marca Freestyle Hoffman BMX Bikes basado en Oklahoma City, OK. Biografía En 1987, a la edad de 15 años, Mat Hoffman se convirtió en el conductor de BMX más joven para unirse al circuito freestyle BMX. En un artículo en Ride Magazine comentó: "¿Qué queda por decir sobre un tipo que ignoró todos los límites establecidos y redefinió la equitación vert - a los 15 años ?" En 1991, Hoffman alcanzó la división profesional y lanzó tanto Hoffman Promotions como Hoffman Bikes. Él desarrolló la serie del truco de la bicicleta (BS) para dar a los conductores un lugar a competir y a demostrar su talento. ESPN se unió a Hoffman Promotions en 1995 para producir y televisar la serie cada año. El crecimiento de Hoffman Promotions dio a luz a la Hoffman Sports Association (H.S.A.), el organismo organizador de los eventos de BMX Freestyle en todo el mundo, como los X Games de ESPN y todos los eventos internacionales de X Games para ciclistas. Hoffman ha producido, dirigido y presentado varias series de televisión para ESPN incluyendo Kids in the Way, HBtv y Mat's World. En febrero de 2008, Hoffman produjo y co-recibió Evel Knievel Tribute de Mat Hoffman con Johnny Knoxville, que salió al aire en MTV y presentó acrobacias récord de Travis Pastrana, Trigger Gunn, Allan Cooke y Davin Halford. Hoffman se asoció con Activision para producir el videojuego Pro BMX de Mat Hoffman y el videojuego Pro BMX 2 de Mat Hoffman - lanzado en agosto de 2002, junto con el lanzamiento del programa Pro BMX2 Tour de Mat Hoffman, transmitido en ESPN2 y disponible en DVD y VHS. Ha participado en varios proyectos cinematográficos, tales como: * Keep Your Eyes Open, producido por Tamra Davis y protagonizada por Spike Jonze * IMAX película Ultimate X * Triple X, una película de Rob Cohen, protagonizada por Vin Diesel * Jackass: La película * Jackass número dos * Jackass 3D También se sabía que realiza encuentros con algunos pilotos de poca monta en Mesa Arizona, cerca del principio de los 90's, RatMan, Bill gough, etc. Un documental de ESPN 30 for 30 titulado The Birth of Big Air, dirigido y producido por Jeff Tremaine, Johnny Knoxville, Spike Jonze y Hoffman, fue lanzado en julio de 2010. Los proyectos anteriores incluyen dos espectáculos producidos por Aggro Circus de Hoffman - Mat Hoffman en Universal Studios en Orlando, Florida, y Mat Hoffman's Danger Defying Daredevils en Six Flags Magic Mountain, cerca de Los Ángeles, California. El libro El paseo de mi vida documenta su historia hasta 2001. Logros Hoffman es responsable de la construcción del deporte durante décadas, apoyando a los nombres más importantes de la industria, incluyendo a Dave Mirra, Jay Miron, Kevin Robinson, Chad Kagy, Seth Kimbrough, Taj Mihelich, Brad Simms, Anthony Napolitano, Mike Escamilla, Rick Thorne , Kevin Jones, Chase Gouin, Day Smith, Art Thomason y muchos más. Hoffman y su equipo también fueron seleccionados para participar en las ceremonias de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de 1996 en Atlanta, GA, en una producción llamada "Sport as Art". En 1999, H.S.A. Desarrolló la serie Crazy Freakin 'Bikers Series (CFB) de Mat Hoffman, que ofrece a los aficionados y profesionales del Freestyle un lugar en el que pueden competir. No sólo el H.S.A. Promover, organizar y acoger la serie, sino que también produce toda la programación de televisión de la serie CFB, que se emite en ESPN2. El H.S.A. Organiza partes de BMX Freestyle de eventos anuales en Estados Unidos e internacionales, incluyendo los X Games y todos los eliminatorias internacionales de X Games. El año 2005 marcó el decimocuarto año consecutivo de producción de la competencia para Hoffman Promotions. En 2001, Hoffman compitió en los juegos de X, ganando la medalla de bronce. Él aturdió a la industria ya los ventiladores, igualmente, cuando fijó un nuevo expediente completando con éxito el primer No-handed 900 en los 2002 juegos de X, dando por resultado la medalla de plata. Hoffman fue la primera persona en montar una rampa sobredimensionada ("Big") en 1993 con su primer intento de High Air fuera de un tubo de 24 pies de cuarto. En una de sus carreras, se rasgó el bazo, y si no hubiera llegado al hospital en cinco minutos, habría muerto. Cuando Hoffman alcanzó 26,6 pies por encima de la rampa en marzo de 1999 a 2001, tenía un equipo de cuatro fotógrafos profesionales, un elaborado sistema de andamios para registrar el intento en diferentes ángulos y tenía un equipo de cámara ABC Wide World Of Sports en el sitio necesario. En 2005, Mat fue elegido Presidente de la Federación Internacional de BMX Freestyle, el órgano de gobierno internacional de BMX Freestyle, un socio de Union Cyclists International (UCI), el órgano de gobierno de la bicicleta para el Comité Olímpico Internacional. También en 2005, el parque de deportes de acción Mat Hoffman se inauguró en Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Desde entonces ha sido reconocido como uno de los 10 mejores parques de esta nación. Videojuegos Mat trabajó con Activision para producir los videojuegos Pro BMX de Mat Hoffman y Pro BMX 2 de Mat Hoffman, el último lanzado en agosto de 2002 junto con el programa Pro BMX2 Tour de Mat Hoffman. Hoffman también apareció en Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 y Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, también producido por Activision. Categoría:Personajes